Teenage Dream
by Spiderlass
Summary: Even after almost 25 years together, Kurt and Blaine still haven't forgotten their first song...


"I said no, Blaine."  
>My husband gave me a pouty look.<br>"C'moooooooon, Kurt! It'll be fun!"  
>"How is delving into a room full of dust and old furniture considered <em>fun<em>?"  
>"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaase?"<br>"... If I say yes, will you quit acting like a five-year-old?"  
>"<em>Yes!<em>"  
>"Oh, fine."<br>Blaine smiled like he was going to Disneyworld. Even though we were just going into the loft's storage room. Why he wanted to was a mystery to me.  
>Without another word, my husband took me by the hand and dragged me upstairs.<p>

"Hey, look! My old Harry Potter box set!"  
>I stared at him. "Wait, don't you have that in your office?"<br>"These are in German!"  
>"... Blaine, honey, you don't <em>speak<em> German."  
>"So?"<br>I sighed. Sometimes, Blaine was one seriously crazy fruit-loop.  
>Blaine rummaged around in the pile a little more before bringing out a CD.<br>"Hey look! It's a Warbler's CD!"  
>"... Warbler's CD?"<br>"The Warblers always record all songs from the year. You'd _know_ that if you'd stayed the whole year."  
>"Let it go, sweetie."<br>"Never. I shall always hold it over you, just like with the height thing."  
>"You're only one fourth of an inch taller than me now!"<br>"And don't you forget it."  
>I rolled my eyes. God, Blaine could be such an idiot.<br>But he was _my_ idiot.  
>"Hey... this CD is from the 2010-2011 school year."<br>I looked up. "Wasn't that the year we met?"  
>Blaine stopped. Then grinned like a moron.<br>Without saying another word, he hoped out of the pile and ran over to the desk, which held a (now-somewhat antique) CD player. He popped in the disk and pressed play.  
>"Blaine, what are you-"<br>I stopped as I heard the beginning of an extremely familiar song.  
>But not just any song.<br>No, it was _the_ song.  
>Blaine started to sing.<br>"_You think I'm pretty,__  
><em>_Without any make-up on.__  
><em>_You think I'm funny,__  
><em>_When I tell the punchline wrong.__  
><em>_I know you get me,__  
><em>_So I let my walls come down,__  
><em>_Down._"  
>It was silly. But, hey, this was the first thing I heard my soul mate sing. So I joined in.<br>"_Before you met me,__  
><em>_I was alright,__  
><em>_But things were kinda heavy,__  
><em>_You brought me to life,__  
><em>_Now, every February, you'll be my Valentine,__  
><em>_Valentine._"  
>We moved closer together, never breaking eye contact.<br>"_Let's go all the way tonight,__  
><em>_No regrets,__  
><em>_Just love.__  
><em>_We can dance,__  
><em>_Until we die.__  
><em>_You and I,__  
><em>_We'll be young forever!__  
><em>_You make me__  
><em>_Feel like I'm livin' a__  
><em>_Teenage Dream,__  
><em>_The way you turn me on,__  
><em>_I can't sleep,__  
><em>_Let's run away and__  
><em>_Don't ever look back,__  
><em>_Don't ever look back!_"  
>We started dancing, Blaine leading, of course. Even though we'd been married for nearly twenty years, I still felt like that teenage boy, stepping into Dalton for the first time.<br>As the song ended, we both whispered the last few lines together.  
>"<em>I'mma get your heart racin'<em>_  
><em>_In my skin-tight jeans__  
><em>_Be your Teenage Dream__  
><em>_Tonight__  
><em>_Let you put your hands on me__  
><em>_In my skin-tight jeans__  
><em>_Be your Teenage Dream__  
><em>_Tonight._"

I giggled and we kissed sweetly.  
>We were interrupted when we heard a sound like a camera lens shuttering.<br>Elise stood in the doorway, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.  
>"You guys are <em>too cute<em>, y'know that?"  
>"Elise!" Blaine shouted.<br>Our daughter giggled and ran off.  
>"Elise Marie Hummel-Anderson, you get back here and give me that camera right now!"<br>"Heck no, this is going on Flitter!"

_Update:_**Elise Hummel-Anderson**_has tagged you in a picture._  
>My parents are <em>soooo<em> cute!  
><strong>Mercedes Fisher, Rachel Hudson, Wes Carmichael<strong> _and_ **32 others** _like this._  
><strong>Blaine Hummel-Anderson<strong>: You are in so much trouble, young lady!  
><strong>Elise Hummel-Anderson<strong>: For what? Posting an adorable picture of you and Dad?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel-Anderson<strong>: She's got you there, dear.  
><strong>Blaine Hummel-Anderson<strong>: Whose side are you on?  
><strong>Travis Hummel-Anderson<strong>: Guys, we're all in the same house, you don't have to have this conversation online. Now, please keep it down, I have three blueprints due at the university tomorrow.


End file.
